Mister Delivery Boy
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Remus is famished and orders a pizza. Fortunately for him the delivery boy is really cute
1. Chapter 1

I read this amazingly adorable AU on tumblr (check out beesandjam on tumblr) where Sirius and James work at a pizza place and Remus orders and who else is the delivery boy who blares Queen but Sirius Black? I couldn't resist after blushing and giggling for an hour

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy tofu with mixed veg and vegan chocolate cupcakes!

* * *

Remus Lupin was not an indulgent man. As a University student living paycheck to paycheck he had no chance to be but he liked to think himself above mindless indulgence. He allowed himself a few luxuries; copious amounts of chocolate, music and sweaters. However his new medication, something his doctor said would get rid of his headaches was making him impossibly hungry lately. He wasn't the type to have a full meal after midnight but it was currently 12 minutes after one in the morning and he was famished.

Lily, sweet girl that she was and an excellent flat mate, wasn't overly fond of cooking and only ever ate out. Bless her for bringing home boxes of food knowing that Remus had probably forgotten to make himself something yet again. Not there was anything to make. Peter, a good friend who had recently moved in with his girlfriend Mary, had always done the shopping. After he left Remus couldn't seem to find time to go to the grocery store. Studying and work took up more time than he thought possible.

So here he was anxiously waiting for the pizza he had ordered. He should have ordered a side of breadsticks. Then again, two pizzas should be enough. He couldn't think. His stomach was growling and he was out of chocolate. He was about to bang his forehead against his desk when he heard the buzzer. He opened the door with a little too much enthusiasm. He suddenly wished he had brushed his hair within the last three days or that he wasn't wearing his oldest jumper, a maroon knit that hung from his shoulders, or that his jeans weren't rolled up to reveal long electric green socks with dinosaurs on them because the delivery boy as less boy and more delicious man.

He can hear Queen blaring from the car outside his flat and he has to fight a smile because he loves Queen. The delivery boy is eyeing him in a way that makes Remus flush a bit because he looks a wreck but Mister Pizza seems to like it. His eyes are the softest shade of grey that Remus has ever seen and his lips have a wry curve to them that looks very well placed and his shiny black locks are in the messiest bun Remus has ever seen and there are pens and pencils sticking out of it. Remus wants to pull them all out and see how long his hair really is.

"Just a moment." Remus says softly while turning to grab his wallet from the hall table. He is pulling a note from his wallet and handing it to the driver, who is clearly humming along with his car, he can't help himself before adding, "So, get on your bikes and ride, huh."

The driver's eyes go wide and he smiles. Remus nearly forgets to breathe. He takes the pizzas and wishes the driver a good night before turning to close the door. He could swear he heard the delivery boy say "Ride 'em cowboy" which made him laugh. He laid on the couch, blaring Queen and eating his pizzas, until he fell asleep with a sappy smile on his face.

It was a week later that hunger struck again and he had pillaged all the leftovers from the fridge and he still hadn't gone to get groceries. He seriously wondered at his own inability to enter a store and buy something other than books or chocolate. He had called for a pizza and was amused by the bickering in the background and the bewilderment in the voice of the man who took his order. He was in the process of changing when the buzzer rang. He had just pulled on sweatpants, he suspected Lily had stolen them _again_ because there was paint all over them, and had yet to change out of his green button down but he had one wool sock on and a bar of chocolate in his mouth.

Remus opened the door while trying to pull his other sock on. He looked up and his bar of chocolate nearly fell from his mouth. The delivery boy had a mischievous sort of grin that made Remus want to wipe it off his face. Today his hair as in a haphazard braid and it fell just beyond his shoulders. Remus found he liked the length. It had a sort of carefree charm. Remus smiled back.

"What? No Queen today?" He asked casually around his bar of chocolate. Only just remembering to take it from his mouth. He sat it on the hall table before reaching into his wallet.

The delivery boy shrugged with a twinkle in his eye, his leather jacket rustling with the movement. Remus shifted and the sound of socks against the grain of the wood seemed to echo. An owl hooted and he realized he was staring. He shook himself slightly and thanked the man for the food. He handed the man his money and their hands brushed. Remus bit his lower lip as he felt a warmth flow through him. The delivery boy smirked and trotted back to his car. Remus shut the door but listened to the heavy thud of his biker boots on the stones.

He sank into a quilted chair and considered ordering a pizza tomorrow night too if it meant seeing the ebony haired adonis again. Although, if he was interested in Remus after the state he had seen him in then he was probably a lunatic. Remus chuckled to himself and opened the pizza box, the smell of melted cheese and a bit of grease permeating. Remus barks out a laugh and flushes.

Inside the box is written in elegant print "20% off your next order if you go out with me"

Meanhile...

Sirius was blaring The Ramones as he drove back to work. God, if 'Jumper Boy' wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen. He pulled behind Jimmy's Pie Shop and cut the engine while thinking about the way that bar of chocolate had hung from his mouth or the way his amber eyes would look in the sun and how the top of his honey head was just a bit too shaggy. He walked in the back door and plopped down on a chair. It was rare to get orders this late on a Tuesday so he had plenty of free time. James came into the kitchen, clearly deciding to no longer watch the phones. He took one look at Sirius and laughed.

"You have the goofiest look on your face."

"I do not. My face is always spectacular." Sirius replied indignantly.

"You have a dopey smile wiping away the usual splendor."

"Don't you have phones to answering?"

"Not at the moment."

And Sirius was blessed in that moment because the phone rang. James glared at him but went to the phone. Sirius beamed and began wiping down the mess from the last few deliveries. James calls him to the front and Sirius sighs because it's probably a customer who is outside their delivery range and James hates telling them no and thinks that it is "very punk rock" to handle the rough customers. So Sirius takes his time rubbing down the counter.

James laughs loudly. "It's some guy looking for Freddie Mercury." James says in amusement.

Sirius nearly trips over himself trying to get to the phone. He drops the rag in his hand and nearly slips on it. He curses loudly and reaches for the greasy phone. He say hello in what he hopes was a casual voice. James asks in what was meant to be hushed tones, "Is that the 'Nice looking bloke who listens to Queen and has a good arse?"

"Shut up, James."

"Well that's how you described him. I've got nothing else to go on." He shrugged before rumpling his already ridiculous hair.

"Sod off!" Sirius hissed out in a whisper.

He hears a deep chuckle from the other line and his pants are suddenly a bit too tight. The voice that comes from the phone is low and sexual and it sounds like its right next to him instead of curling out of a cheap plastic module.

"So, when does the coupon expire, Mr. Delivery Boy?"

* * *

Obviously we need a follow up chapter filled with smut, right? Couldn't agree more ;)

I'll get right on that. Review and tell me what you think. I'm always open for requests as well.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really excited to be doing this fic. Let's just jump right in :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy black coffee and grapes!

* * *

"So, Mister Delivery Boy, when does that coupon expire?"

Sirius was not easily flustered but he struggled to remain composed when he heard the low echo over the phone. _Be suave, be smooth, and for fucks sake calm down,_ he told himself. He took a deep and silent breath.

"How about I pick you up Friday at 8 and you don't have to worry about expiration dates." He said in a low and hopefully charming voice.

"Sounds great. I'm Remus by the way. Just so you have a name to put with the arse." He chuckled a bit.

"Sirius." He replied with a smile.

"Yes, I'm serious, that is my name." Remus replied with slight exasperation.

"No, my name is Sirius; like the star." Sirius said shaking his head. He was twirling the cord on the phone which made James point and snort. Sirius stopped immediately.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry." Remus did indeed sound sorry.

"Think nothing of it. Happens all the time. I'll see you Friday." He added with finality. Remus gave a soft agreement and Sirius hung up.

He bit his lip as he smiled. He looked at James and announced that he had a date. James rolled his eyes because he had heard everything, obviously. But Sirius was determined to gloat because his date was hot as hell and James should be jealous. "I don't like cock, Sirius." It didn't matter. He should still be jealous because Remus is gorgeous, even if he has no fashion sense. "Safety pins and leather is not fashion sense. It's just whatever is clean." Sirius ignored his mate. He was excited and nothing would ruin this.

The rest of the night was uneventful and Sirius could not care less. He was in a fantastic mood. James locked up after closing and they went back to their shared flat. James fell on the blue velvet couch as soon as they entered the door and Sirius smacked the back of his head. The prat was going to get flour all over the fabric and it was a bitch to clean. Not that Sirius ever cleaned it... He just didn't want to have to. Their flat wasn't especially messy. It was just untidy. They both had a tendency to throw things about and never seemed to pick things up. The coffee table was littered with papers and magazines and cigarette butts and the floor had an empty bottles of alcohol and food wrappers. But the bathroom and kitchen were clean and that as all that mattered. Sirius shuffled into his bedroom and shoved clothes off the bed. They probably weren't clean anyway. He flopped on the soft mattress. It had once been extremely stiff in its better days. Sirius fell asleep with a huff. Maybe he could sleep until Friday...

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Sirius had gone through his usual ritual; get up, find something on the floor that smelled okay to wear, have a cup of coffee, blare 70's rock until James woke up, wash his face and brush his teeth, realise he was going to be late for work, trip on something on the way out. He nearly forgot about his date until James reminded him as they drove to work. He cursed loudly and very creatively.

"James, I don't have anything to wear." He groaned and slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"When has that ever bothered you? You only own two pairs of jeans and all of your shirt have holes in them," James said looking in the mirror.

"It's a first date you ninny! I'm supposed to look less like me and more like a respectable human being."

"You couldn't look like a respectable human being if you had a week to prepare." James scoffed.

Sirius smacked his arm. "James, instead of being a smartass, why don't you say something helpful for a change?"

James sighed. "I suppose you could borrow something of mine... if you can find something you like."

James had a closet full of joke shirts and button downs that he threw over them and jeans that showed off his ass because, "Sirius, it would be a shame to cover it up!" While Sirius on the other hand leaned towards band t-shirts that were a little too large or tank tops in varying shades of black. He really did only own two pairs of jeans, a pair of blue jeans that had grease stains all over and a pair of black skinny jeans with the knees blown out. He hadn't gotten around to shopping since he moved in with James. His mother had thrown half of his clothing out when he told her that he wasn't going to an Ivy League school and that he didn't have a career chosen. She had called him a worthless disgrace and thrown things around while demanding he leave and never come back. He packed as much as he could in 3 trunks and left. Walburga called him occasionally to leave a bitter voicemail. James deleted them before Sirius could hear them.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sirius asked in a soft voice that betrayed how worried he was about this date.

"If it will calm you down I'd let you borrow the whole damn closet." James chuckled.

"Let me know if you ever need me to return the favor."

"Yes, I'll let you know when I meet a bird who likes the look of a banger who ran through a forest and tried to pin his clothes back together with scrap metal."

Sirius gave a bright smile. "I think I like this girl. When can I meet her?"

"Just worry about the fellow with the good arse and nice eyes, yeah?" James blushed and looked out the window.

Sirius was dancing about the rest of the morning. He usually hated the morning shift because everyone and their uncle seemed to want a pizza but today he didn't mind. It kept him busy until 6 and that was all he could ask for. He started pelting James with pens when he wasn't ready to leave at 5:59. James threw a tomato at him and hit him square in the face. He fell on the floor while laughing. Sirius tried to keep a furrowed brow but he ended up laughing and throwing a handful of flour at James, covering his wayward black hair in a powdery skin. James reached for the bin full of sauce and Sirius held his arms up shouting about his date. James sighed and cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

When they got back to the flat Sirius was losing it. He ran to the shower. It was only half past 6 but he needed to deep condition and scrub the flour off his body before the date and his hair needed to dry. Then there were clothes... He groaned under the heat of the water. He lathered his hair generously and massaged his scalp while he thought about Remus. He hadn't really planned anything. Maybe he'd take him to his favorite Italian bistro or that French cafe he drove by nearly every day. He scrubbed at his body with a bar of unscented soap. He had a rather sensitive nose and scented products tended to make his nose itch. His hair always smelled like pomegranate and mint and that was enough for him.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips while he pressed a smaller towel into his hair. James poked his head around the corner. "Are you going to take 3 hours on your hair?"

Sirius cocked a hip and ran a hand through his long locks dramatically, "Perfection cannot be rushed, Potter."

"Perfection doesn't have much of a choice. It's half past 7."

Sirius cursed. How had it gotten so late? He ran some product through his damp hair and padded into James' room. His mate was laying on his bed, flipping through a book. Sirius began rummaging through his closet. There had to be something decent in here. He bypassed the button down. He hadn't touched a button down since his school days. He found a faded Ramones t-shirt that he was fairly certain was his. He tugged it on over his head. It hugged his body in a familiar way. It was definitely his. He dug around for a pair of jeans. He finally found a straight leg dark wash that wouldn't dwarf him. He wasn't especially short. He was 5'9 which was decent but James was nearly 6 feet and those extra few inches seemed to be a real pain. He was about to pull them on when James shouted.

"Oi! Put on some drawers you neanderthal. I don't want your bits all over my pants." James' face was scrunched up in disbelief.

Sirius shrugged and went back to his room in search of something to put between the jeans and his "bits." He found a pair of red boxer-brief and slipped them on. He hopped into the pants. He scoured the floor for a pair of socks but sighed and settled for one black and one purple. He pulled on his boots, a solid pair of black biker boots gifted to him by James last Christmas, and shoved his wallet into his back pocket. He called out his departure to James.

He took the bike without thinking. He probably should have asked Remus if he was okay with motorcycles but his hair needed to dry and he was especially fond of his bike. He pulled up in front of Remus' brownstown just as his phone read 8 o'clock. He kicked the stand down and walked up to the flat with heavy steps. He brushed his hair out of his face before ringing the bell. He stood there for a moment, rocking back on his feet with his hands in his pockets. The door opened and to Sirius' surprise there was a pretty red head standing there.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." She snorted.

"I haven't told the punch line yet." Sirius quipped.

The red head tipped her head and eyed him suspiciously. He smiled and her mouth quirked up a bit in the corner. She held the door open and invited him open. She introduced herself as Lily, Remus' flatmate and best friend, and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He declined politely. He took in the space. the first floor was obviously kitchen and lounge. The kitchen had green tile and vintage appliances. The lounge had to wing back chairs, one black velvet and one quilted in white and blue and purple, a grey couch that looked very stiff and a coffee table that was buried under books. Sirius thought it looked cozy.

"I'm Sirius."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lily's green eyes were curious.

"My name. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius gave her a childish smile and complimented the decor.

Lily smiled and thanked him. "It's mostly Remus' furniture. I moved in and most of it was already here. Pete took all his stuff with him when he moved out. There are a few new pieces but Remus is found of strange furniture pieces. You should see the kitchen table. It's all bottle caps."

Sirius, while interested in the table, was more interested in this Pete character. He was a bit ruffled. He didn't want to hear about Remus' exes now... or ever. He had a hard time thinking about someone else touching Remus. Remus was for Sirius to touch and Sirius alone. He was rarely possessive. He was known to be very unattentive to his partners outside the bedroom actually. He couldn't be bothered to get emotionally involved but Remus... He was too tempting to pass up.

"So... this Pete... was he, that is, were Remus and him..." He couldn't say it.

Lily laughed. "Oh, god no! Peter and Remus went to school together and got a flat together. I moved in shortly after. Pete just moved in with his girlfriend about 2 months ago. Don't worry. You don't have any competition." Sirius' shoulders relaxed. "I must say, I'm a bit surprised though. You're not at all what I imagined."

"Been imagining him much, Lil?" Remus asked from the doorway.

Sirius turned around to see his date leaning against the archway, a soft smirk on his lips. Remus' shaggy honey locks were curling slightly and were mussed. He was wearing another jumper, though this one fit much better, a thick green knit this time. Sirius could see the collar and tails of a button down peeking out. Sirius hated button downs but blimey, Remus looked tasty in it. His jeans were fitted and cuffed at the bottom to show off his boots. He looked preppy. Not at all like he should be going out with Sirius.

But damn was he glad that he was.

"I certainly hope _you've_ been imagining me." Sirius said without thinking and Remus rewarded him with a gorgeous blush.

Lily eyed them both and smirked before shooing them out the door. "You boys have fun." She winked at Remus but Sirius saw it and found himself wondering what it was about.

"She's a pip." Sirius said giving Remus a brilliant smile and grabbing his hand without hesitation. The night was just beginning but if the heat that radiated from Remus' hand was any indication of what was to come then Sirius was in for a lovely evening.

* * *

I'm so excited for their date! How will Remus react to the motorcycle?

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

I powered through this chapter on a diet coke rush. Hope you enjoy it. I think it's rather cute :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy iceless diet coke!

* * *

Remus was beyond nervous. It had been awhile since he had been on a date. It been ages since he had been on a date he was _actually_ looking forward to. Lily had a habit of setting him up at every available opportunity. It wasn't that he was against dating. Rather other things just took precedence. He hadn't thought about dating when he made his plan. He had planned out school and work and he snuck in some leisure time when he could. His thought he led a very full life. So, he hadn't planned on dating or a relationship but god, he could see one with Sirius.

Sirius seemed to have buckets of charm. Lily seemed to like him well enough not to stop Remus from going out the front door. It had happened before. He couldn't be sure though because Evans was never clear when she liked someone. She seemed to enjoy keeping people on their toes. It was why they got along so well. He would get the verdict when he got home. If he came home tonight. There was a chance he would insist on going back to Sirius' place because his ass in those jeans... He had to stop looking at the fine arse in front of him when they stopped in front of a monstrous motorcycle.

It was huge and dark and he would bet his right leg that it purred like a kitten. He eyed it hungrily. It was a bit of a secret that he liked motorcycles. His parents had drilled it into him that they were not safe which was probably why he liked them so damn much. He didn't know a thing about them or how they worked. He did know, however, that he liked the idea of Sirius straddling one a little too much. His pants were beginning to get a little bit uncomfortable.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked almost shyly as he tucked his hands into his pockets. It did not make him look tougher in the least.

"It's lovely." Remus said softly. He didn't mean the bike. At least not completely.

Sirius' shoulders relaxed. "I was a bit worried. I didn't really think about taking the car because it smells a bit like pizza and I'd rather take her out anyway. It's rare that I have the chance. James always wants to take the car because he feels like a pris riding behind me." He said with a charming smile and a laugh.

"It's great. Really." Remus assured him. He would get back to this James character later.

Sirius' confidence seemed to come back because he swung his leg over the best and gave Remus a look that said get on and I'll show you a good time. Remus was more than enthusiastic about accepting the invitation. He settled into the leather and wrapped his arms around Sirius. He kept his distance and his arms limp. He didn't want to seem too eager. He was. He was ready to ask Sirius if he'd rather just head back inside and have _a cup of coffee_.

"You're going to have to hang on tighter than that, Love. Don't worry; I don't bite unless you ask nicely."

Remus flushed; not due to embarrassment but because he rather liked hearing endearments coming out of that mouth, especially directed at him. He wrapped his arms firmly around Sirius' stomach and relished in the heat and muscle. He pressed his chest firmly against Sirius' back and allowed himself to take a small sniff of his hair. He smelled softer than Remus had imagined. He had imagined a spicy scent over pure masculine power. Sirius smelled clean with a hint of lavender and something a little musky. He resisted the urge to press his nose closer. He wasn't creepy...probably.

"That's much better. I can feel you better this way." Sirius said giving Remus a wink over his shoulder.

Remus smiled slightly.

"You only want me for my body." He teased.

"And don't you forget it!" Sirius gave a smile that had Remus blinded for a moment.

Sirius turned forward. He touched Remus' hand for a moment before his hands rested on the handlebars. The motorcycle came to life. Remus hummed happily. Oh yes, he could handle this. He wondered if he could talk Sirius into driving all night. That might be a little strange and chances were that he would get hungry eventually. Food first, he reminded himself.

The ride was liberating. Sirius had, at some point during Remus' musings about his arse, tied his hair back so it didn't whip him in the face. Remus was sure his hair was beyond saving but he couldn't seem to care because his cheeks were a bit wind burned and his heart was racing and he felt delightful. He was a bit disheartened when Sirius pulled into the parking lot of a little shop.

Remus dismounted first and most sullenly. He tried to cheer himself up by reminding himself that there was always the ride back but it didn't do much. Sirius swung off like a pro and untied his hair. He ran a hand through it. It shouldn't be possible to look so damn good. Remus was tempted to shove him up against a wall and kiss him until his lips went numb. It would be no hardship.

"You look positively ravished." Sirius said with his head tipped to the side, his eyes warm and hungry.

Remus appraised Sirius. "I can't say the same. You look about the same as when you picked me up."

"That's the appeal." Sirius explained.

He grabbed Remus' hand in his and led him towards the restaurant. Remus found himself liking his companion's boldness and desire for physical proximity. He also happened to like touching Sirius. It was a bit like petting a dog; comforting and warm. It was rare that his dates held hands so quickly or easily. Remus usually fought them off. It was his body. People shouldn't be touching him so carelessly. But Sirius... Well, he couldn't find a good reason to brush him off.

Sirius opened the door for him with a dramatic flare that had him laughing. Sirius greeted the hostess, a beautiful Indian woman, with roguish charm and asked for his usual table. He noted that it was the best curry shop for miles and that he frequented it more than he was proud of. He seemed rather proud in Remus' opinion.

"We only ever come when it's James' turn to cook. He always burns things. I think he does it on purpose."

"James is..." Remus hinted.

"My mate extraordinaire, in life and in flat. We picked up at boarding school together. We filled the Headmaster's desk with custard and ended up shacking up in the city. He's a great guy, bit of a tosser really, but then again that's probably why I love him."

Remus smiled. He could see a tiny Sirius carrying buckets of custard while giggling and pouring it into a massive desk while grinning devilishly. He would bet that he pulled all kinds of pranks in school. Remus had done his fair share of mischief making in school with Peter but he never got into trouble because he was "an all-round good student and pleasant child" or so his teachers said.

"I certainly hope you've moved past your custard days." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Oh dear, I guess dessert is out then." Sirius gave a mock pout.

That was dangerous. Remus eyed the extended lip with desire. He was about to lean over the table and nip it when their food was placed in front of them. He was damn glad too because Sirius made him feel primal, animalistic. He wanted nothing more than to be done with their meal at this point.

They made conversation and laughed and shared adventures and Remus found himself saddened when Sirius licked his spoon of the last bits of curry. Until he asked Remus if he was still opposed to custard with a sexual eyebrow quirk that had Remus nearly growling.

"I don't think I've ever wanted it more."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to eat it all myself." Sirius pressed a few notes into the pretty Indian woman's hand on their way out and had them racing out of the restaurant and down the streets in a matter of minutes. Remus would be lying if he said his hands hadn't wandered under Sirius shirt during the ride. He kept one arm firmly wrapped around his narrow waist but the other was free to wander and play. He thought he heard Sirius whimper or curse. He could be mistaken. He knew he wasn't.

They pulled up in front of what looked like one of the shittiest buildings he had ever seen. He couldn't give a damn. He rushed off the bike and nearly tripped over himself. He heard Sirius chuckle as he climbed off.

"Easy, Tiger. The custard isn't going anywhere. I'd rather not have to rush you to the hospital." Sirius said as he grabbed his hand to lead him inside. They rode the lift up and Remus fidgeted. He was painfully aware of how bad he wanted this. "I would apologize for the mess and say it isn't usually like this but that would be a lie." Sirius said as he unlocked the door.

Remus barely let the door click shut before he pounced.

* * *

Oh my! Things are about to get steamy. I could really go for a curry now. WEAR HELMETS PEOPLE!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

This story got recommended on tumblr and that's probably not a big deal to anyone else but it's huge to me, so thank you! I'm so glad this story has so many people interested. Now, enough gratitude. Let's get steamy!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy smarties (It's all I've eaten today...and yesterday.)

* * *

Sirius was a bit shocked when Remus had slid his hands under his shirt on the ride home but being slammed into his door and kissed within an inch of his life definitely took the cake. He had barely gotten the door open when Remus had spun him so that he was pressed against the door, securing it shut. His lips were firm and hungry. Sirius adjusted quickly. He pressed into the taller male and kissed back enthusiastically.

He hadn't really intended on this happening. Maybe a kiss good night when he dropped Remus at home, but not a shag at his place. It had been a spur of the moment thing. He had watched Remus eat and laugh and lick his lips all through dinner and he couldn't take it anymore. He expected the blond to be a little passive, maybe quiet and reserved. He was quiet but not at all reserved. He had flirted more than Sirius. He had charmed Sirius out of his chivalrous pants and into Sin City. Sirius knew he would be in bed tonight when he heard practically growl as he licked his spoon clean. He might have done that on purpose.

Sirius was content with playing with the shaggy curls of Remus' hair but Remus had other plans. His hands were under Sirius' t-shirt and gripping his hips tightly. Sirius was grateful for the door behind him and the very strong male in front or he would have been on the floor by now. Sirius found himself pulling at Remus' shirt in a matter of seconds. He wanted his date naked, very naked and in his bed. Now.

"Where's the bedroom?" Remus asked with a raspy voice as he pulled away. He immediately moved to the pale expanse of Sirius' neck.

"Too far." Sirius panted as he felt teeth nip his skin playfully.

Remus hummed into him and started leading them towards the couch. Sirius thought briefly about the cleaning it would need after their activities. He decided he didn't care when Remus grabbed his arse and pulled him closer. Oh no, he could care less about the furniture. He tugged at the base of the green sweater. It had to go, even if it did make his amber eyes sparkle. Remus assisted the removal of the sweater and quickly removed Sirius' jacket as well. He pushed Sirius onto the couch with a laugh. Sirius looked up at him with a playful glare. Is that how they were playing this?

Sirius leaned back and tilted his head to the side. He hooked his thumb under the edge of his shirt and slid his hand up his chest slowly, teasingly revealing more and more skin as he went. He moaned when his hand brushed his nipple. His other hand started high on his chest and trailed down towards the borrowed jeans. Remus was standing over him with a dangerous look in his eyes. Sirius bit his lip to hide a smile. He quite liked being a tease. It usually paid off.

Remus bent over him slowly. He rested an arm on the back of the couch and the other by Sirius' head. He was careful not to lean on Sirius' hair which was everywhere. His lids were heavy with desire. He leaned close, allowing his breath to wash over Sirius. He brushed his nose against the raven haired rebel below him. He ghosted his lips over Sirius' with a smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked almost condescendingly.

Sirius eyed Remus' mouth and wet his lips unconsciously. He took his hand from his jeans and grasped the button down with a greedy hand. He tugged slightly, bringing one of Remus' long legs onto the couch between his own. "I've never really been a one man kind of show. I prefer to have a partner to run lines with." He said softly.

Would this guy get on with it? He was horny and desperate. He was having a hard time being charming at the moment. That was a big thing in his world! He was never this desperate to get to it. Maybe it was the fiery looks he had been receiving all night or the way Remus kissed him liked he was a fine wine worth savoring. All he knew was that he needed a lot of contact and soon or he might go mad.

"What's your favorite play?" Remus asked as his hand moved from the couch to Sirius leg. He bent his leg at the knee and moved his hand down his calf towards the heavy boots. He removed one. Sirius moved his other knee so he could remove the other.

"I couldn't give a damn about the theatre." Sirius hissed before he turned his head to nip the wrist next to his face. He looked up at Remus and flicked his tongue against the skin he had just assaulted.

Remus removed the other boot and dropped it to the floor with a thud. "Now now, you brought lines into this."

Sirius smirked. "Oh Romeo, Rome-oh!" He gasped as Remus flipped them suddenly. Sirius was looking down at Remus who was smirking. Sirius felt the firm pressure of an erection under him as he straddled his date.

"You were saying something, Lady Juliet?" Remus asked with an innocent smile.

"You're a devilish little tease, aren't you?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around Remus' neck.

Remus didn't reply. He leaned forward and captured Sirius' lips. His hands grabbed the thin fabric of his shirt and ripped it causing Sirius to gasp. Sirius wasn't usually one to complain about destruction of property but that was his only shirt without a hole in it. He bit Remus' lip a little too harshly to be sexy. Remus muttered an apology but he sounded very pleased.

Sirius was easily appeased. Remus kissed his jaw, down his neck, and onto his chest and once again Sirius was a gooey mess. Sirius, never one to be outdone, began unbuttoning Remus' shirt. He smiled to himself for his care of his partners clothes. he congratulated himself on his patience. He was less patient when he saw the chest he was revealing.

Sirius groaned loudly. This guy had to be kidding him? Who looked that scrawny but hid muscles like that under knits? Sirius cursed out loud. He heard Remus laugh. He wasn't built like some of the guys Sirius knew but there was definite muscle definition. Remus was fit. Sirius ground his hips down into Remus' in hopes of getting this show on the road. Remus grabbed his arse with both hands and rolled his hips up into Sirius'.

Sirius was sick of this. He could handle a makeout session but only if he knew it wasn't ending in sex. He wanted to fuck and he wanted to do it now. He pushed his hips back and stood up to drop his trousers. He removed the denim and his drawers in one go. He wasn't shy. He had gone streaking with James a few too many times. Remus was flushed and Sirius realized that even though he had taken charge he was easily embarrassed. How cute.

Sirius straddled him again. He kissed the corner of his jaw and up to his ear. Time for the big guns. "I want you in me." He said hotly in Remus ear.

He braced his hands on either side of Remus' head on the couch. He heard the blond groan. He heard a bit of rustling and realized that Remus had lube in his jeans.

"You cheeky minx!" Sirius said happily. He kissed the shy smile off of Remus' face. Sirius loved a guy who came prepared.

He was being stretched by a slippery finger before he knew it. He couldn't focus on kissing at the moment. His head fell into the crook of his date's neck as he moaned. He felt the pressure for a moment before pleasure took over. Oh god, his fingers were long. He was being stretched more thoroughly than he ever had before. Boarding school boys weren't too worried about prep work. They were too busy thinking about cumming.

He was begging now. The words coming out of his mouth sounded foreign to his ears. He was asking for more, talking about how good it was, spewing profanities. He was chatty when he wanted to come. He could feel his dick leaking. He pressed his mouth into Remus' neck and kissed it pleadingly. He wanted more and he was damn well going to get it.

"You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" Remus asked roughly as he undid his pants and pulled his erection from his pants.

Sirius eyed it hungrily. "Only when I don't get what I want."

He sat up a bit and placed a hand on Remus's chest as the blond aligned himself. Sirius' eyes clenched shut and he threw his head back as Remus entered him. The pressure wasn't unbearable after all the prep work but fingers would never compete with a cock, especially one like Remus was wielding. Sirius waited for the pressure to ease as he settled onto Remus.

He opened his eyes to find Remus watching him with something akin to intrigue. He leaned forward to flick his tongue against Remus' upper lip before he set to work. His hips rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Remus was gripping his ass and practically eating his neck and chest as he was ridden. He was trying to find the right angle that would give him the most pleasure but he couldn't seem to get it and he whimpered.

Remus seemed to be tired of being passive. He had Sirius on his back again and pulled his hips up. Sirius gasped as Remus found the right spot. That was quick. Sirius gripped the couch to the best of his ability. The damn thing was just a little to firm to get a steady grip on. Remus was pounding into him with ferocity. Sirius was having trouble keeping his voice down. Remus seemed determined to bring his voice out.

Sirius curled his stomach to pull Remus down so he touch him more. Sirius had always been a greedy lover. It was why he was single. He had to have everything from the very beginning and he was completely insatiable. He used a foot to hook Remus' jeans and pull them down to reveal more delicious skin. Sirius was close and he made it very clear. His hands clawed at Remus' back as he licked and nipped at the skin exposed to him. He heard Remus moan his name and he came instantly. That was unusual. Delightful but unusual.

Remus' hips stuttered as he came. Sirius felt the sticky heat of cum inside him and realized they hadn't used a condom but his post coital haze was too good. He slumped back and Remus laid on top of him. Sirius sighed happily and played with Remus' curls slowly. He was sated and sleepy. He heard Remus mumble about the bedroom but he hushed him. They could move in a minute. He was content with the weight of Remus on top of him at the moment. It wasn't until he woke up to a smug James that he realized they never made it to the bedroom.

"Good Morning, Darling. Good night?" James asked with a smirk over the rim of his mug.

Sirius looked the sleeping blond on top of him, whose bare arse was exposed for all to see, and decided it was a very good night indeed.

* * *

Roughly 2,000 words of pure smut. I don't think I've ever written that much sex in one go. *Sighs* I didn't even throw in a blow job.

Jily to come and Remus and James meet :) Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize in advance for any delay with chapters. I have 9 other ongoing fanfic's right now and 4 requests that I am trying to finish. I'm busting my butt trying to get all of these updated and still put out decent chapters. So thank you to everyone who has been patient and also thanks to everyone who reviews, it's really motivating on the days when creative flow is slow!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy blueberry pancakes and fries!

* * *

Remus woke up to a rumbling chest below him. He groaned. This wasn't how he had anticipated his morning going. He had expected lazy kisses, slow morning sex and then breakfast. Instead he felt his pillow, and very attractive date, moving as though he were going to leave. Remus was having none of that. He wrapped his arm around Sirius. He nuzzled into the slightly tan skin of Sirius's neck and hummed happily. Sirius smelled delectable. Last nights activities had washed away any excess scent. He could definitely get started on his morning plans. His pillow rumbled again, clearly a chuckle, and ran a hand through his blonde curls.

"We've got company and while I'm not complaining about the view I'm not one to share."

Remus turned his head to see a smirking man with wild black locks sipping coffee in a pair of boxers covered in lions. He raised his mug slowly and took a loud sip. Remus flushed. This was not how he planned the morning going. He most definitely did not imagine meeting Sirius' mate extraordinaire this way. He was suddenly very aware of the exposed skin of his arse. He scurried to pull up his pants. Maybe he had been a little eager last night. Sirius brought out the worst in him.

"I'll make breakfast. You lads get dressed." He said in a voice that sounded a bit like Remus' Gran. He winked at Remus before leaving the room.

"That would be James." Sirius said as they moved to sit up. He groaned and stretched his neck. "This couch is murder."

"Try to make it to the bedroom next time." He heard from the kitchen.

"Try to shut up, will ya?" Sirius retorted quickly.

Remus stood and buckled his pants properly. He yawned and stretched. He felt pretty damn fabulous for sleeping on a couch, even if he was a bit embarrassed. He was rarely so brazen without alcohol. Then again, he also hadn't been on a date with Sirius Black before. He was still a bit drowsy but his half naked encounter with James had done a rather good job of waking him up. He leaned over to kiss Sirius who was still out of it. Remus would guess he Sirius wasn't much of a morning person. Good. Neither was Remus.

Sirius smiled against Remus' lips. "I'm going to save us from James' cooking before someone ends up in hospital. Bathroom is through there. Take your time." He pointed to a door that had duck stickers all over it. He eyed Remus's naked chest one last time with a satisfied hum before planting another kiss on Remus' lips. He left with a skip in his step. At least he had gotten a morning kiss.

Remus was tempted to shower but he thought that might be bit strange. He settled for washing his face and chest. He traced the faint scars on his face and sighed. He couldn't hide in here forever. He might as well get a cup of tea and something to eat before he left. He came into the kitchen to find Sirius standing over a pan of bacon and eggs. Remus reached a long arm past Sirius to sneak, if it could be called that, a piece of cooling bacon off the plate next to the raven haired boy.

"Hey! That's for later." Sirius said trying to snatch it back. Remus was too quick and shoved it into his mouth with a shy grin.

"You wan' it back?" He asked around the fried meat. Sirius looked as though he was debating it so Remus opened his mouth to show him the partially chewed food.

"That's disgusting." Sirius said trying to cover a laugh.

James came into the kitchen at that precise moment; Sirius trying to offended and Remus with food hanging out of his mouth. James took it all in for a moment before he glared at Sirius. "You let him have a piece of bacon? When I tried to get some I got smacked! I was here first damn it!" James pouted.

"Sex perks." Remus mumbled, more to himself than to the other males. He snatched another piece, earning him a smack to the hand. He handed it to James. "Tea?" He asked Sirius casually.

Sirius shook his head. "James, put the kettle on. Bags are in the cabinet." He waved his hand at one of the cabinets.

Remus was immediately disappointed with the lack of options. His cabinet was stocked with a variety of flavors. He frowned as he eyed the 2 boxes of tea. Earl Grey and classic black tea. He looked over his shoulder to see Sirius poking at the food in his skillet. He stared at him as he pondered his lack of tea. Could Remus really date someone who didn't appreciate the diverse world of tea?

"What?" Sirius asked watching him suspiciously.

"You have 2 boxes of tea." It sounded more like 'You _only_ have 2 boxes of tea'.

"Really? I thought for sure we only had earl grey. Did you pick up more tea, Prongs?"

"I don't think so." James said with a shrug.

He didn't think so? How could someone not remember purchasing tea? He worried about how these two had survived on their own. "Prongs?"

"He stabbed me with a fork once."

"You snogged my date!"

"She liked me better and besides, she was rubbish anyway." Sirius gave a roguish smile and Remus shook his head.

He grabbed a bag of earl grey and searched the cabinets for a mug. James took the mug and poured the water and handed it back. Remus took it gratefully. James laughed when he hummed happily over the rim as the steam rose up to his nose. Sirius smiled at him in a small, shy way that made his heart beat faster. Okay, so the morning wasn't so bad.

They sat in the living room, Sirius and Remus on the couch and James on a stack of magazines. They ate and laughed and James told stories about Sirius that made Sirius glower and blush and laugh loudly. Remus found himself joking with James and teasing Sirius easily. It was comfortable and warm and when his cell phone rang he felt his mood dampen. He didn't want to leave but the ringtone was definitely Lily's and she was probably about 10 minutes from calling the police.

"Bad Mama Jama?" James asked with a raise brow and laughed so hard he fell off the stack of magazines. His laughter could be heard in the background as Remus answered.

"Remus John Lupin! Where are you? You better be maimed because if I find out you are okay and didn't think to call me I will dismember you!" She bellowed into the phone.

"I'm fine, Lil. I'll be home soon. Relax."

"You better be, young man. If I have to come find you you'll be sorry." She hung up.

"That your mum?" James asked through steadying breaths.

"My roommate." Remus replied as his shoulders slumped.

The laughter resumed and Remus rolled his eyes. Children, the both of them!

* * *

I rushed this chapter because my laptop is dying and I don't have my charger. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this!


	6. Chapter 6

I realize the last chapter was a bit short. I've been hitting at least 2,000 words per chapter usually and the last chapter was barely over 1,000. Therefore I will attempt to up the word count on this chapter as an apology. 3,000 words should do it right? Just don't expect this every time! Again, thank you for the amazing reviews! I will do my best to update quickly and put out decent chapters. Someone mentioned wanting to see Sirius top so I believe there may be some of that in the near future and this story wouldn't be complete without some subtle but not so subtle Jily :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy Bhindi Masala!

* * *

Sirius wasn't really ready to send Remus home. In fact, he was tempted to insist the blond stay the rest of the day and spend the night. He had restrained himself though. Lily sounded truly worried when Remus answered the phone and then she sounded scary and Sirius had the distinct feeling that her anger was not directed at Remus but at himself. He probably should have insisted on taking Remus home last night but he wasn't that much of a masochist. He did however insist on giving Remus a ride home. Remus had quietly offered to get a taxi. James had stared at him like he had lost his damn mind and Sirius just shook his head and dragged Remus out the door to his bike.

"Besides, I can finally give you a good night kiss when I drop you off at the door." Sirius said with a small smile.

"Was that the plan?" Remus asked playfully.

"It was and you ruined it! You just had to have me. Not that I can blame you. I'm a fine piece of arse." Sirius said as he swung onto his motorcycle.

Remus exhaled through his nose and rolled his eyes. He settled behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around Sirius firmly. No point in being shy now. Sirius gripped his knee in a warm hand and squeezed. He felt Remus' breath quicken on the back of his neck and smirked to himself before bringing the beast below them to life. He quite liked how quickly Remus could be aroused. It made his job much easier. He spent the entire ride thinking of things he could so to Remus. He had just gotten to chocolate body paint when he parked.

He waited for Remus to get off the motorcycle before disembarking. He watched Remus shuffle while waiting. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his messy honey hair. Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. God, Remus made him feel like he got kicked in the chest by a horse; breathless. He couldn't imagine how someone so cosmically perfect could be single. He couldn't understand what he had done to get this chance because as far as he knew he had been abysmal. He prided himself on it.

"You're gorgeous." Sirius blurted out without thinking. It sounded like an accusation even to his own ears, as though he was offended by the perfection before him.

Remus blushed but rolled his eyes "Hardly."

"No, I mean it. Its almost hard to look at you. Like the sun. You're bright and warm and I just... wow, ya know?"

Remus shook his head, his chin tilted down to hide his smirk. It was the first time someone had tried to wax poetic about his features and the first time someone had failed to spectacularly. There had been a few blokes who had complimented him but it was always "nice eyes" or "You're a handsome lad". Sirius looked at him with assessing eyes but it wasn't clinical. He wasn't staring at the light scars on his face to try to figure out Remus had gotten them. His gaze was a gentle caress. The intimacy left Remus with butterflies in unfamiliar places.

"Thanks, I guess." Remus muttered as he stepped towards Sirius.

Sirius was looking up at him with a storm in his grey eyes. Remus knew he was going to be kissed with an inch of life before Sirius reached for him. Remus found himself surrounded by the punk. He could smell the leather of Sirius' jacket before he was pulled against it, he could feel the heat of Sirius' hands cupping his jaw before they held him. That didn't stop him from moaning into Black's mouth when their lips touched. The kiss was a clash of Sirius' deep lust and Remus' crashing desire. Remus urged for more, pressed harder, but Sirius stood his ground and remained languid in his movement. He kissed like it was the only thing he had to that day and he was perfectly content to lazy snog Remus until the sun set.

Remus whimpered when Remus pulled away. "We're being watched and I don't think your friend appreciates the show." Sirius said with a chuckle.

Remus turned slightly and saw a flash of red hair and green eyes. Lily was of course eyeing them speculatively. Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Lily had always been a little too over protective. Remus had insisted time and time again that he could take care of himself but Lily only saw his as the scrawny little boy who cried because someone took his chocolate muffin. She was usually the one to cover for him when he got into mischief until he met Peter. After they stuck pins in the wrong seat she had refused to cover for him since he was "so hellbent on being a complete twat" as she had so eloquently put it.

"She's a bit of a mother hen. Don't let that fool you; she'd send the devil packing given the chance."

"I'd be protective of you if I were in her shoes too." Sirius said tugging Remus' hips into his own.

Remus hummed appreciatively but kept his face blank. "Oh really? Does that mean you're dangerous?"

"Oh yes, to you especially. I'm just a wolf in sheep's clothing, waiting to gobble you up."

"Is this how sheep dress now?" He asked eyed the leather jacket and the holey shirt.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Sirius prickled.

"Hmm?" Remus asked using a finger to caress a rib through a perfectly placed hole in the garment.

Sirius didn't get to reply because Remus was kissing the spot behind his ear. Sirius melted. He felt teeth tugging on the hoop of his earring and he felt like howling. Remus was just a bundle of surprises under those sweaters. Remus was manhandling him until he was sitting on the en edge of his motorcycle. The blond had no choice but to bend down to continue his attack. He nipped the edge of Sirius' jaw, a bit prickly because he hadn't thought it necessary to shave, before he took his lips. Remus no longer had the patience for slow kisses. He kissed with a hungry force that had the shorter male mewling like a kitten.

Sirius' hands tried to find solace anywhere. They pulled at the green yarn of his sweater before touching his neck and finally finding his hair. Sirius let Remus kiss as he pleased. It was rare if ever someone kissed him with more tenacity than he supplied. He felt Remus begin to pull back and he muttered no a handful of times before dragging him back to his mouth. He felt Remus' hand over his rib, his calloused thumb occasionally brushing against his skin through the hole.

Remus pulled away again. He nipped Sirius' lip before lightly brushing his lips again. Sirius chased his retreat. His eyes were still closed when Remus had fully withdrawn. The thick black lashes brushed against his cheeks and his lips were red and a tad swollen. Okay, more than a tad. He looked like his mouth had just been thoroughly fucked. Something Remus would get around to later because he was damn sure getting a second date by the looks of things.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly. He looked dazed. Remus smiled smugly. Just how he wanted it. It was rare for Remus to fail at something he really tried for. He was, after all, a perfectionist. He touched his thumb to Sirius' lower lip. He knew it was where his teeth had closed and tugged until Sirius had groaned into his mouth. He didn't say anything. He just continued to smirk as he turned away and walked into his home.

Sirius watched wide eyed as Remus casually left him. Left him. Sirius Black. Casually. As if he hadn't just changed how Sirius would view things for the rest of his life. As if he hadn't just devoured him completely. As if he wasn't affected at all by what just happened. Sirius stared at the door slack jawed for minutes after Remus disappeared behind it. And what was with that smirk? Who gave him permission to be so charming and wicked? Who gave him permission to have a panty dropping grin? That was Sirius' thing. Remus couldn't have one too! It wasn't fair. It made him feel like begging for things.

Sirius shook his head because the idea of begging Remus had turned him on to the point of nearly going up to the door and demanding Remus ravish him. He would give it a day or two and then call the delightful blond to ask for another date. He would be extra charming this time. He would not be made a fool of. Sirius Black is the charmer around these parts, he assured himself before driving off.

It was 2 days later and James and Sirius were dying of boredom at work. Sirius hadn't brought up Remus more than to ask if he should call. James had assured him that the 3 day rule still applied to blokes. Sirius eyed him suspiciously and asked if he was sure. James Potter was always sure! Sirius shrugged and took his word for it. he wanted to gush about their goodbye kiss but he didn't want to sound prissy. That wasn't the real reason. James had forbidden it after Sirius jumped on him at 2 am and then proceed to twirl his fingers in his best friends hair while talking about the size of Remus' hands.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Came a call from the front of the store.

Both boys jumped to life. Finally, Something to do! Sirius shoved James to the front of the store while he went to the back to get a ball of dough. It was rare to hear things in the back of the store. He had music playing 95% of the time and the customers voices didn't carry very far to begin with. He leapt out of his skin when he heard this particular customer though.

"Where is that mangy, no good mutt? I know he's here." He had enough experience to know that was him. It was always him. No one ever came in to harass James. Well, except their favorite Widow, Candice.

"I'm terribly sorry. We don't employ canines. No thumbs, you see." James practically purred. Whoever was out there was definitely a looker.

"No qualms about hygiene?" came a snide retort.

"If you saw half the people who come through here you would know that isn't a real concern." Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice. _Cocky sod_.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. Where's Black?" She sounded cold and Sirius wasn't fond of being addressed by cold women. Too many memories of his mother.

"That depends on what you want. If you're pregnant then I've never heard of him. If you're looking for a date, I'm a much better time."

"I just want a moment of his time." Why did that sound more like 'I just want to knock him around until he can't count to 3'?

"I can take a message."

"But you can't take a hint."

Ouch. Sirius figured James wouldn't be able to take much more abuse so he came to the front of the store. he had been expecting a cross ex-lover or maybe even an angry sister. He had not been expecting Remus' roommate. But there she was. her red hair was pulled back into a sleep ponytail and her black sweater was tucked into a skirt in an outrageous shade of grape.

"Lily?" As if it could be anyone else.

"Shithead." She bit out as she eyed him with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill James would be delivering a funny but heartfelt eulogy right now.

"Woah there, firecracker. What did I do this time?"

"This time?" She asked with a kind of aggression that made him shrink in more ways than one.

"He mucks up a lot." James said with a smile.

"You're not helping!" Sirius said throwing a rag at his friends head.

"It's what you didn't do." She said coolly.

"What didn't I do?" What did he not do? "I was a perfect gentleman! Okay, I'll admit that I took advantage but he made the first move!"

"You really don't know?" She looked at him as if he were stupid.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

She groaned. "You were supposed to call. Why haven't you called?" She hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The movement caught James' attention. "Stop staring at my chest. Prat." Her words didn't deter him. James only moved his gaze to her face. Her exceptionally beautiful face, if you asked him, not that anyone had. But he felt as though someone should.

"It ...hasn't been 3 days?" Sirius asked slowly afraid that she was going to smack him.

Her eyes softened and went wide. "Wh-What did you just say? You're following the 3 day rule. After shagging on the first date? Are you an idiot? You're an idiot. Why would you think that was a good idea?"

Sirius shot James a speaking look. James shrugged. "Sounded right at the time."

Lily seemed to soften to Sirius again. Sirius wasn't looking at her anymore. Had he made Remus insecure? Had he blown it? What if Remus didn't want to see him again now? What if he never got to kiss Remus again? What if Remus never fucked him? Oh no. This was not okay. This was not happening. He pulled his phone out and muttered something about a call he had to make before rushing to the linen closet for privacy.

He heard Lily scolding James but it didn't sound nearly as harsh. In fact it sounded like she was a bit less prickly now. he could hear pauses when James would speak but it was too soft to hear through the door but it caused Lily to fluster and stutter a bit before she continued. Sirius wanted to laugh and he would later. James was obviously immediately taken with the fiery little hen. He couldn't take his eyes off her. James could always be counted on to come to his defense but he looked positively lost. Sirius would be sure to tease him after this whole ordeal was solved. He might also put chili powder in his boxers as a thank you for the wonderful advice. He was just full of love for James Potter.

His phone screen lit up the small space and he pressed the green button quickly. He bit his lip while it rang. Please pick up. Please pick up. He felt his stomach drop and his nerves fray as he waited. This was ridiculous. He had shagged the guy! Why was he nervous? Seeing someone naked was supposed to fix that damn it!

"Hello?"

Oh god! He picked up. Remus had picked up.

* * *

It's just shy of 3,000 words but it was the best spot for a break. I hope you enjoyed. Little tiny inkling of Jily in this chapter. I am secretly calling this chapter "everyone asks too many damn questions"

Christmas is really close and I have a Fred and Hermione piece I'm working on for the holidays so this will probably only get one more chapter before the Holiday rush!

Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so maybe this wasn't a good idea. Remus had sounded normal enough but he had only said one word. Sirius should have thought about what he was going to say instead of rushing off in a fit. His throat was dry and he felt like his tongue had swollen in seconds. Is this what an allergic reaction felt like? Oh god. It was probably worse. His brain was blank. He was, as Lily would phrase it, a prat.

"Hello." He finally greeted back.

"Sirius." Remus sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah...erm, hey." He said lamely.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you." He would have liked to hear the words **so soon** at the end of that but the unsaid words were more along the lines of **at all**.

"Yeah… I meant to call." But I was a complete prat. I took crap advice from the most single and stupid guy I know. I was too busy raving about how great you are that I forgot to tell _you_.

"Right...well, if that's all then." Remus sounded a bit hurt.

"There's a fuming red head in the front of my work." Sirius added before he could stop himself. Way to go black, get the guy you want by talking about his crazy friend.

"Oh god. Lily's there."

"Oh good. I was worried you were going to say which one. I don't think I could live knowing you know more than one."

"Lily is the only mother hen in my life." Remus sounded like he was smiling.

"Well, I was pecked at and a little bird told me that I'm a prat and the I shouldn't take advice from my very single friend because the three day rule doesn't apply to us."

"You… you were waiting three days?" Remus sounded very strange.

"James said I should." He said very softly. He felt more embarrassed now than he had at the store front. There was a muffled laugh on the other end and Sirius flushed. He felt like the world's biggest twat now.

"Should I hang up so you can ring me tomorrow?" Remus asked in mock seriousness.

"Only if you want to." Sirius said in a roguish manner.

"Well, since you went through the trouble I might as well indulge you."

Sirius wanted to kiss him in that moment. God, how could someone be so impossibly irresistible? Remus had a quiet playfulness that brought out a devil of an itch in him. He wanted to tease him more but he also wanted to apologize and fawn over him.

"You should know that you absolutely have to forgive me."

"Why is that?" Remus asked coolly.

"Because you've ruined me. I couldn't possibly go out with anyone else after our date. And we didn't even shag! You have to take responsibility." Sirius said dramatically.

"I doubt you're ruined. Like you said, we haven't even shagged yet." The promise in his voice had Sirius panting. There was something about the tone of his voice that assured him there were great things in the future.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to let you shag me so you can show me what I'm missing."

He could only home! He hadn't been this antsy for something since he was waiting to his 4th year teacher to realize she had a hissing cockroach on her head. It had been well worth the wait and he was certain that this would be too. He did have an awful urge to kiss Remus right now. Violently.

"There are other ways I could ruin you. So many ways," Remus said with a low sultry voice that made Sirius' breath hitch.

"Oh? Tell me about it." He sounded like a begging dog.

"I could bend you over a table, keep you on your toys while I," Sirius didn't hear the rest because James called him from the front of the store and the line went dead.

No. No. Oh hell no! Remus had hung up. That little cock tease had gotten his hopes up and crushed them in a matter of seconds. He was a demon. Sirius was sure of it. No one on earth could be that cruel and devious. If this was some sort of sick revenge then he disapproved. He disapproved whole heartedly.

"Sirius… we have an order." James sounded distressed.

"You look like you saw your mum naked." Sirius said with a laugh

"It's for you."

"Oi! Don't just give me the hard orders." Sirius glowered.

"Funny you should say it like that."

Sirius looked at the screen. The screen read "Blond with the fine ass" and below was Remus' order. A large pizza with white sauce and extra sausage. Sirius was in a fit of giggles before he got to the special instructions which read simply: bring condoms. Sirius has both amused at his innovation and aroused by his innuendo. He liked Remus more by the minute.

"You sure you don't want to take this one, J?" Sirius chirped.

"Bit too much sausage for my liking but you have fun. Don't be too long." James said with a carefree smile. This was definitely his way of apologizing for the crappy advice. What a guy!

"I'll hurry back, Darling!" He said before rushing to his motorcycle because James had insisted he was leaving early and someone had to stay and clean.

He luckily was keeping a string of condoms in his leather jacket. He wasn't a whore but he'd be damned if someone struck his fancy and he couldn't get his jollies because he didn't have a rubber. He rode with focus. Remus be a cock tease but at least he followed through. Sirius was a sucker for follow through.

When he arrived at Remus and Lily's shared home he was more than a little aroused. He had spent the ride imagining an array of scenarios that made his blood pool in uncomfortable places. By the time he got to the door to ring the bell he was positively lost. He wanted to feel Remus against him. The second his finger pressed the plastic module and the bell echoed he felt his heart in his ears. He couldn't breathe when the door opened. ** _La petite mort_**.

Remus opened the door with his honey curls tousled and his lips were red as though he had just been biting them. His amber eyes were warm. His sweater pooled around his lanky figure. His jeans were obviously undone and Sirius knew for a fact that he was not wearing underwear.

"Fuck me." Sirius cursed softly without thinking. Remus was devastating.

"In good time." He said with the kind of smirk Sirius had never hoped to see on his angelic face but by god, he loved it there.

Sirius damn near whimpered when Remus grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside. The click of the door barely muffled his moan. _Oh yes, well worth the wait!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius was immediately pressed against the wall but there was no mouth against his. Instead Remus seemed all too pleased to take his sweet time nuzzling the side of his neck. Sirius hummed. It was both from happiness and disatisfaction. He was rock hard at this point and knowing that Remus' nether regions were barely concealed was not helping his case. He reached to touch the blond's hair but was stopped. His wrists were pinned over his head.

"You know, Lily only went to pick on you because I was sulking a bit."

"Oh?" Sirius asked as he shuddered. Remus' teeth were playing with the corded muscle of his neck.

"I assumed you would call right away." He conceded.

"I was going to." Sirius tried to arch his back but Remus pressed him closer to the wall. He sucked on the pale skin before him while waiting for an answer. "James insisted it was a terrible idea." He continued apologetically.

"And you listened why?"

"I was determined to get you to like me."

"And you're not now?"

"I think I've got it in the bag." He said cockily.

"What makes you so sure?"

Remus pulled away from his task and looked into the gray pools of Sirius' eyes. Sirius raised a graceful brow and looked between Remus up and down and stared at the thatch of blonde curls clearly peeking out from the open zipper of his jeans. He gave Remus a speaking look.

"It could all be part of an elaborate plan?" Lupin offered playfully.

"Even I don't deserve that level of cruelty." He smiled before tugging his hands away from the wall so that he could grab Remus' head and pull him into a deep kiss.

He was positively vibrating. He was ready for more and they had yet to make it pass the entry way. He was mollified momentarily by the fact that he was finally touching Remus again. His fingers threaded through his hair leisurely. He touched with certainty. He relished the slightly coarse texture of the curls in his hands. He could feel Remus' hands on his jaw and the tentative hold had him tingling. He could picture being touched like this the next morning and many mornings after. It was a frightening and thrilling thought.

He shrugged of his jacket and toed off his boots. His movements dislodged their kiss for a brief moment causing Remus to chuckle at his urgency. He managed to keep the kiss going despite having to adjust while kicking his shoes off. After all, Sirius Black is smooth as fuck.

Remus waited for him to get his footing again before he was gripping the back of his thighs and hauling Sirius' body up until Sirius was wrapped around his jumper clad torso. Sirius gave him a pleasantly surprised glance before kissing him soundly. He danced his fingers against the nape of Remus' neck while he sucked on his ear lobe. He smirked to himself and pulled away with a resounding pop.

"I want to ride you until my legs give out." He whispered hotly, his breath fanning against Remus' skin.

Their ascension to Lupin's room was halted. Remus' head jerked back. He looked at Sirius with wide amber eyes. His cheeks were flushed. The expression went straight to Sirius' cock. He got a sick thrill out of shocking people. He couldn't wait to see Remus' face when he deep throated him. It would be priceless. As much as he was enjoying this show of dominance Remus had going, he sincerely doubted he could keep it up. Sirius was more than happy to take over. He was versatile. He didn't mind letting his partner have his way but he also went after what he wanted. At the moment he wanted to see Remus on his back with his eyebrows furrowed while Sirius sank onto his dick.

He was being pushed through the doorway and thrown onto a bed before he knew it. He shucked his shirt rather quickly. It smelled like flour anyway. Not exactly a sexy scent. He watched Remus shed his sweater and bit his lip to hide the moan of approval. The exposed skin and soft trail of blond hair down to the gift of curls was erotic. Sirius was grateful he had toed off his socks with his boots. There was very little that was sexy about black ankle socks. Although, he could pull off thigh highs. He knew he had marvelous legs.

Remus stood at the foot of the bed a little awkwardly. He looked as though he hadn't thought much farther than this. Which was fine in Sirius' eyes. He could handle the rest. He sat up on his haunches and tipped his head to the side seductively. He reached an arm up and released his hair from its hold. The thick black locks fell in waves and danced over his shoulders. He appraised Remus with hungry eyes.

"I can't wait to have you in me." He said eyeing the denim covering Remus' erection.

He leaned forward and crawled the short expanse of bed between them. His hips swayed with feline grace. Once he reached the edge of the bed he reached up and wrapped his arms loosely around Remus' neck. He flicked his tongue out to trace the edge of his lips. Remus caught the teasing appendage with his teeth. Sirius hummed. He distracted Remus with more dangerous kisses as he placed his feet back on the floor. His legs were pressed tight to the mattress. He planned to fix that soon.

His hands roamed over shoulders, biceps, triceps, pecs. His fingers stroked with promise. He slowly rotated their position. He gave Remus' lip a gentle nip and tug before placing his hands on the chest before him. He pushed, probably harder than necessary. Woops.

Remus looked up at him speculatively. Sirius smiled and bit his lower lip. He locked eyes with Remus and began his teasing. He placed his hands on the edge of jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them before his fingers caught the zipper. He eased it down, one tooth at a time. Remus was watching enthusiastically. When the zipper was finally completely open he sighed. The release of the pressure was more than he had anticipated. He wouldn't falter. He cupped his erection through his jeans and palmed it. Once. Twice. Thrice. He closed his eyes and moaned.

His hands began to trail away from his desire. He was tempted to leave them there and stroke himself until he came but he wanted Remus to see exactly what he had been sulking over. He knew the black polish on his nails stood out against his skin. He trailed over his hips slowly, around his navel, over his abdomen with zigzagging strokes. He hands splayed over his ribs and his thumbs stroked his nipples until he hummed happily. His nipples were puckered and begged for attention but he would leave that to the mouth watering blond on the mattress. The mouth watering blond who had freed his erection but was not stroking it. Sirius licked his lips hungrily. He wanted to taste it but it this point he wouldn't last.

His hands went back to his pants. He hooked his thumb under the band of his jeans and underwear and rid himself of the offending articles in one go. He stoked his cock a couple times for good measure before he lowered himself to the bed and crawled over Remus' body. He lowered his hips just in front of Remus' heat. He rolled his hips back so that his buttocks touched the satin skin of the penis behind him. He placed his hands on Remus' chest.

"Am I really worth sulking over?" He said with a saucy tip of the head.

"Sirius." Remus warned. He sounded desperate.

 _Good_. That was what Sirius wanted. Black leaned forward and lowered his mouth over Lupin's.

"Remus." His lips brushed against his lover's as he spoke.

There was a thrust of the hips from below him and the rest was history.

* * *

I kind of rushed this. I have a four hour drive soon but I wanted to get this chapter up before I go. Since I don't know if I'll have access to a computer in the next 2 weeks! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
